


99 Devils

by Julia_Fractal



Series: Daredevil and Defenders Fics [11]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brooklyn Nine-Nine Early Season 6, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Humor, Police - Superhero Cooperation, Post-Episode: s01e08 The Defenders, The Nine-Nine Tries to Figure Out How to Heal a Broken Superhero, Vigilantism, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Fractal/pseuds/Julia_Fractal
Summary: *~*~*Question:Where has Daredevil disappeared to since the collapse of Midland Circle?Answer:A very, very escape-proof safehouse, run by the fine officers of Brooklyn Nine-Nine.*~*~*





	99 Devils

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I need to confess up-front that I’ll probably never complete this fic. Sorry! But I really wanted to share what I have rather than letting it languish on my hard drive. Hope you enjoy what's here!

**Jake**  
   
“All crime has disappeared from Brooklyn and I am doomed to paperwork hell forever!” Jake groaned as he stacked yet another incident report onto the pile.  
   
“Jake, do I need to remind you that crime being down is a _good_ thing?” Terry asked with a raised eyebrow, “Some might say it’s the whole point of our jobs?”  
   
“Of course I know that,” Jake answered, “But it’s not like all of New York is at peace. All the cool stuff is happening in Manhattan, like alien invasions and hordes of ninjas roaming the streets.”  
   
“Jake’s right,” Rosa chimed in, “Last week alone they had a mini earthquake followed by an exploding building.All we got were two robberies and a missing Segway.”  
   
“Cheer up my peeps, we’ve got a hot perp alert!” Gina announced as she sauntered into the bullpen.The rest of the precinct perked up at her words, apparently just as tired of paperwork as Jake.  
   
“Is he as hot as Sergio Mindar, the meth kingpin who always smelled like an English garden?” Rosa asked.  
   
“Hotter.”  
   
“As hot as the graffiti artist who tagged all those buildings using his own abs as a stencil?” Amy piped up.  
   
“ _HOTTER,_ ” Gina answered, over-enunciating every syllable to drive her point home.“This dude is like a younger Tony Stark or a cuter Hawkeye.Charles is grilling him over in interview room one if anyone wants to take a look.”  
   
“Wait a minute,” Amy spoke up, “How do you know he’s even a perp, and not just a good Samaritan who’s here to give a witness statement?”  
   
“The dude walked straight up to the front desk and announced that he had a confession to make.Ergo, perp.Besides, the man obviously knew his way around a police station, he even asked for Boyle by name.”  
   
“But what kind of man would commit a crime, but still have enough of a conscience to turn himself in and spare us the legwork?” Rosa asked.  
   
Jake jumped at the chance to prolong the moment, anything was better than completing his report on the missing Segway.“I think it’s time for an office betting pool!Whoever correctly guesses Hot Perp’s crime ahead of time gets to book him.”  
   
“If the guy’s so handsome, then I’m betting on infidelity,” Scully piped up.  
   
“That’s not illegal,” Terry pointed out.   
   
“It is if you marry both of them,” Hitchcock and Scully finished together.  
   
“I say it’s drug possession, he smoked some weed and started feeling paranoid and guilty,” Amy said. “I may or may not have had a similar experience my first year of college. #LegalizeIt.”  
   
Terry said, “I’m going with a simple case of assault, like a drunken bar fight.”  
   
“Securities fraud or some other white collar crime,” Rosa supplied.“He screwed over his friends in a shady business deal and he’s here to cut a deal.”  
   
“Your guesses are all predictable and boring!” Jake complained.“How about a jet-setting, multi-national diamond thief, who’s recently grown a conscience and wants to give up his nefarious ways?"  
   
“Alright, all bets are in,” Gina announced.“Let’s go meet our polygamous, dope smoking, bar fighting, money embezzling, diamond heisting hot perp!”Almost as one, the detectives of the Nine-Nine got to their feet and stampeded out the door.

* * *

   
“Wow, that is definitely one of the most attractive people I’ve ever seen,” Amy said.“No offence, honey.”  
   
“None taken, sweetie,” Jake answered.“Can you please switch places with me so I can finally get a look?”The narrow hallway outside of the interview room could fit two people comfortably, three at a stretch, but eight was definitely pushing the boundaries of physics.Jake felt like he was entering a sardine can as Amy awkwardly shuffled backwards, allowing him to squeeze into the limited viewing area beside Terry.  
   
Hot perp, while certainly good looking, wasn’t what Jake had expected at all.  For one thing, the guy was wearing baggy jeans and a faded hoodie that looked like they came out of a Lost and Found.The whole ensemble was topped off with a pair of cheap sunglasses that… _wait a minute_ … Jake glanced beneath the table, and his hunch was confirmed by a neatly folded red and white cane resting by the man’s feet.  
   
“Gina, you didn’t tell us the guy was blind!” he exclaimed.  
   
“What can I say,” she answered magnanimously.“I’m too evolved to notice things like race, creed, or disability, only transcendent hotness.”  
   
“Yes, but is it extra creepy for us to ogle a blind man because he can’t tell how long we’ve been staring?This is starting to make Terry uncomfortable.”  
   
“Relax Serge, it’s not like they can see or hear us behind sound-proof, one-way glass,” Jake assured him.“Hey, Ames, could you lip read what they were saying?”  
   
Amy frowned in concentration, “It was either something about Midland Circle or Michelina’s Croissants?Sorry, this is an imprecise art,” she added with a shrug.“He just looks so sad and lost.I know we shouldn’t judge by outward appearance alone, and differently abled people can be criminals too, but I really wouldn’t feel good about sending him to Attica.”  
   
“Damn, he’s not guilty of anything!" Rosa grumbled.  
   
“How can you tell?”  
   
“I’m always attracted to the psychos.Objectively I know the dude’s good-looking, but I’ve got zero desire to bone him.This guy’s probably not even an asshole.I’ll bet he spends his free time volunteering for Amnesty International and reading Dr. Seuss to school kids in braille.”  
   
Something about this whole case was nagging at Jake too.He craned his neck over Scully’s shoulder to get another look, and realized it was Boyle.In the eight years that Jake’s known him, he’d never seen so many emotions flickering so quickly over his friend’s face… shock, joy, anger, sadness.  As he scribbled notes furiously, Boyle looked like a soap opera star showing off his acting range at breakneck speed.   
   
“Hey, is he writing a confession?” Scully asked as Boyle passed paper and pen over to the perp.  
   
“If he is, it’s a very short one,” Hitchcock said, then rapidly started backing up as the perp walked directly towards the glass holding a note.  
   
“Dear Detectives,” Scully read out, “I can hear every word you’re saying and it’s incredibly distracting.Could you please speak more quietly so I can finish my deposition?”  
   
There was a stunned moment of silence as the man walked back to his seat, then the squad erupted into furious whispering.  
   
“How did he hear us through the sound-proofing?” Amy asked, “That man must have ears like a bat!”  
   
“Oooh, he’s lifting up his top," Gina muttered excitedly, “Oh my God, oh my god, OMG!”  
   
Jake let out an involuntary hiss as the man’s torso was revealed.Beneath the hoodie there was nothing but a mass of scars and livid bruises, with barely a patch of uninjured skin.He found it hard to imagine how the man was even standing.  
   
The mystery perp let his hoodie drop back into place, said a few more words, then leaned back in his chair, his story apparently finished.Boyle set down his pen and looked back at him, then suddenly lunged across the table and enveloped the man in a massive bear hug.The other man was stiff and startled for a moment, then slowly returned the hug, grateful for the human comfort.  
   
Eventually Boyle let go and clapped the man on the shoulder, then made an _'I'll be right back'_ gesture and ran for the door.

“Captain Holt,” Boyle hollered, “I need you to come in here and debrief the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos always make my day!


End file.
